The present invention relates to a radar and, more particularly, to a phased-array radar having an improved detecting and tracking ability.
Generally, the data rate of target information update time required of a radar adapted to detect and track an object is dependent upon the range from the radar to an object or target, the direction and velocity of movemement of the target, etc. To enhance, among others, the ability of detecting and tracking a target cruising at a relatively short range, it is necessary that the data rate be made lower than the data rate associated with a long-range target. A drawback with a prior art phased-array radar is that the data rate is constant and therefore not always sufficient for a short-range target, resulting in poor detecting and tracking perforemance.